Just a star in the distance
by taleofdreams
Summary: Because Wendy had always liked to look at the stars, one in particular.


Just a star in the distance.

The vastness of the sky had always disturbed her. There somewhere in it, in a place between his heart and stomach. Maybe not very poetic but it was true. Formerly, she would certainly told that was his heart that was trying to fly to meet the infinite azure. But it was when she was still innocent. Before Neverland, before Bae's sacrifice, before He and her confinement in a cage barely big enough for her to take seat.

Yet even here, in this place of nightmare, held captive by a monster with the face of a little child in wooden cage, through the interstices, she still managed to look at the glittering sky above his head, some nights. At the time, she kept lifting the neck so long to enjoy the show as much as it was allowed that she often left with a painful stiff neck in the morning.

But it suited her.

When she was a child, all he had to tilt his head back and open your eyes wide to remain amazed at the sight that met her. Before God's creation.

Because that's what Mom always said, that it was God who had given them the sky to offer. And how not to believe when stretched under your eyes and above you something so great that you do not see the beginning or the middle or the end? Not even fit?

And even now, after all this time, Wendy Darling continues to look out the window tonight. Sitting on the edge of the milky glass bathed in moonlight, his thin legs still young child brought against his chest had not yet had time to develop, his arms encircling it looks. She looks and she remembers.

What else to do when you've lived more than two hundred years of life and that does not yet have exceeded fourteen? Then it seems to be pretty tired for a thousand lives, yours life to be written in its entirety, or close?

What else to do when your memory is full of images that exist only in black and white photographs mouldering? Full of discussions held in a language that can not be found in little more than the history books anymore? Full of voices of people who died in a distant past that you're the only one who remember?

So, precisely , she remembers. Becausethis is the only thing she can still do.

She remembers her father's laughter, the scent of her mother, serious Nana barking, the smell of cookies fresh from the oven, evenings telling stories to his brothers, at the time ceux- they were even younger than her and that it was Wendy to watch over them and not vice versa.

But above all, above all the memory of those she cherished, she remembers him. He, the only thing she would like to erase the image of his head. The one who took her life, who kept her locked in a cage, away from his world, making his family suffer from her demise.

His vision sweeps away that Mom, Dad, Aunt, even that of John and Michael, though dormant in the floor below.

In her mind she sees. Perfectly clear, as if it were an animated painting, or rather, a cinema screen, as they now call these paintings that move and make noise.

He stands there in front of her, her legs spread proudly planted in the ground, arms crossed, his insufferable smirk proud, mocking, winner lips. His eyes, she knows as green and bright as the surrounding forest, planted in his. He said nothing, not yet. But Wendy knows it will not be long, Peter Pan is never short of words, he always knows what you retort to turn the situation to his favor.

Besides, he opens his mouth:

"So, Wendy Darling, do not you glad to see me? Why that funeral'head? Let's smile! "

Wendy says nothing. She does not need it and him either anyway. She turns her head.

"My little songbird would it suddenly become mute? "He asks mockingly.

He takes a step closer to her and Wendy can not help back several step.

Bad idea. Peter had always hated her tries to get away from him, he preferred always her to be nearby. Everytime she wasn't, Peter'temper became darker.

This time is not an exception. Before Wendy could sketch a new step backwards, Pan was standing right in front of her, invading her personal space and overlooking her height. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, his face leaning over her. Their two breaths mingled and Wendy felt tremendous difficulty sustaining suddenly intense gaze.

"Answer me, Wendy. "

Wendy tries feebly to free himself, knowing that it would serve no purpose but must continue to try.

"Wendy. "

The girl simply looked away.

"Do not be so stubborn, _Darling_, you know what I do with people too dull. »

The threath is present in his voice again, the irony too.

"I do not see why I should answer you, Peter Pan. You can not get anything to me, this is a dream, I'm sitting on the window sill and I had to close my eyes for a moment. "

A new smirk that is carving a path on Peter's face.

"Oh, you think so? In this case, I suppose you can just wake up. " he purred

Wendy and tries it. She does actually. She pinched her arm through her nightgown, closing eyes tightly. However, when the oak, it falls again in two green orbs she knew too well. Peter has not disappeared, nor the rustling forest of life around him. The Darling daughter can still hear the songbirds push their trills around them, hidden in the foliage. She still feels moist heat dumped her hair on the head and cover his pale forehead with a thin, invisible layer of perspiration.

She is still a prisoner.

"No, you're dead, Oppose she weakly. She refuses to accept the truth that is imposed on. Unable to look him in the eyes, those eyes that turns too green color Neverland forest around. "I saw it !I saw the dagger ! I saw the dagger in your heart. I am free of you now. "

At these words, Peter's hand grasps his chin to force her to face him. An almost indulgent smile stretches the boy's lips as he leans over to whisper in her ear, his left hand gently stroking the thickness of her hair as gently as his words:

"Come on , Wendy Bird, it's not good to lie. You know perfectly well that whatever you do, you will never be free of me. You belong to me, Darling. For eternity. "

And he disappeared. A moment later, Wendy left the dark forest to find herself in her small dark room, sitting on the edge of the closed window.

Wendy blinked, unaware that she feels choking sensation in his throat. She gets up, closes the curtains by resolutely refusing to look up at the sky and its stars, and more specifically one of them, and crosses the room to his bed. She goes back the covers above her and closes her eyes.

It was nothing henceforth. Nothing but a star in the distance.


End file.
